Why?
by PurpleGirly
Summary: A team-member does some thinking about their reationship with their team. Some angst but humour at the end! A few hints to AcexLexi. Try and work out who it is!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know I still need to update 'The Big Mistake' but I've got major writers block. So for the time being I'll give you this short story (And probably more!) to entertain you for now!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I may not be the best to talk to.

It's not that I have an attitude. (In my opinion) It's just; I guess it's difficult to talk to me.

I'm not stupid. Though people may think that, by the way I act, and the things I say, it doesn't make me stupid, but it doesn't make me smart either I guess.

I don't even know if I'm popular with my team. I'm still included in missions, and I am put with a range of different team-mates, but maybe none of them complain because of tolerance, or maybe they just feel safe around me, like anyone could? But, I guess it could happen.

But if I can't be liked by anyone, what do I like about them?

Do I stay at HQ because I feel as though my friends accept me?

Do I stay there because I feel that being a super-hero will give me something to do?

Do I stay there because I feel that I may be liked because of my promise to keep Acmetropolis safe, or people won't judge me for who I am?

Why do I stay?

Why do I bother?

Why do I care?

Is it maybe because I don't want them to be hurt, or killed on a mission. Without me, they could be!

Why do I care for them?

* * *

**So, anyone figured out who it is?**

**You'll find out who in the next chapter!**

**I'll update soon, unless something comes up, which it could, but maybe, maybe not. **

**To put it simply, I'll update ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. I have decided to put all you readers in suspense. Each time I add a chapter it will be the person's thoughts on one of their fellow team-mates. None of you guessed this guy yet, so It's pretty darn obvious it's not him. Anyway, Here's Ace's Chapter;**

* * *

Why Do I like Ace?

He's a good guy I guess.

He's always willing to help his friend's no-matter what, he's wise, strong and basically has all the qualities of a good leader. He's determined to catch the bad-guys, and make sure none of his friends of any civilians get hurt in the process. He's good at detecting suspicious behaviour and he's always watching his, and everyone else's back.

He's polite and even to Duck, when he rants on and on about how he should be the leader, makes sure no-one picks on him too much.

It's his job to keep us and the city safe. I don't know what he would do if something happened to one of us. But I know he would be deeply saddened and would probably stop at nothing to stop the guy who had caused it.

I guess it's good he's dating Lexi. I mean, I'm sure he would probably be a little jealous if she was going out with someone else, especially if they tried to hurt her, or worse. I think he, and the rest of us guys, on the team, can appreciate how hard it must be for her, to be the only girl on the team. To live with the fact that she's not as strong, and is basically smaller than us, in a lot of ways. Which I think gives me comfort that Ace is with her, because he's always willing to help people, especially her.

He would never let any harm come to her, in particular I guess. And he always tells her that she's just as important to the team as the rest of us.

I know he would keep her safe, and he would never try to do anything to her that she wouldn't want him to. He can respect her, and he's a good, strong guy. I definitely think he would make a good father, but I shouldn't suggest that, in case one of them doesn't like the idea of kids. But If he married her, and started a family. I would be so happy. They make a good couple and would both make good parents, not just because they're super-heroes, but because they each have good qualities themselves.

He's a great friend and he always splits us up fairly on missions, never choosing some-one in particular and never letting anyone belittle or hurt us in any way.

He gets on well with all of us, because of his good leadership, and friendly qualities.

There's no reason for me not to like him, but what about the rest?

* * *

**So now we know it's not Ace. Has anyone got a better clue of who it is?**

**You'll find out after I upload some-more chapters. I'll, of course, try and do that ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you really make a person's work feel appreciated. A big smiley face to you all! :)**

* * *

Why do I like Tech?

He's smart. But I admit he can gloat a bit sometimes, and no-one can understand what he's saying! All his technical jargon can get on my nerves. Whether it does to anyone else I don't know. It's almost like he wants to show off his extensive knowledge of practically every word in the dictionary. It seems as though, sometimes, he's just trying to make us look dumb.

His inventions really do help though, without them, we'd probably be history.

I'm sure if he spent more time out of his lab, he could really learn to enjoy more things in life. Sometimes when we go out, he just says that he'll stay behind and monitor communications; I bet he just tells himself that that needs to be done.

I wonder if he ever does get lonely, being cooped up in his lab inventing things all day long?

I mean. We all want some personal space every now and then, but why can't he spend time with us, and have fun?

Why does he never want to hang out, watch TV, Train or even just sit down and talk?

He's a good guy, he may've had a rejected past, but none of us will ever do that to him. Could that be why he stays in his lab all the time?

Does he fear rejection?

Or is it one of us?

* * *

**A bit more angst there. Could Tech be scared of one of his team-mates?**

**But who is the mystery speaker. Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, and extra thank- you's to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Why Do I like Rev?

I guess it's easy for anyone to. He's a happy-go-lucky guy who is relentless at making sure his friends are happy.

He can get a bit chatty now and then, but He's still good to talk to. He cares and has those facial features that no-one could stay mad at.

I guess we're pretty close. We've had to work together a few times on missions. But with my 'Annoying Speech' and his fast-paced rants, I guess we don't really talk too much.

We've never hung out, played sports or trained together, so I wonder if he even does like me?

Does he just tolerate me on missions, and not really care what happens to me, because I put on the impression that I can take care of myself?

But do we really talk much?

Is it just me being pessimistic, and shy about the world, or does he really not talk to me?

Does he avoid me?

* * *

**It's a bit short. And there are a few questions rather than facts and stuff. But I really couldn't think of what to do for Rev. Oh well. Maybe someone could point out the relationship between Rev and this person once you find out who they are!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, this chapter's definitely gonna give away who the mystery person is, but, oh well!**

Why Do I like Duck?

Really, why does anyone?

He has no consideration for anyone except himself. Out on the field I guess he's okay. He might make jokes or just do things at inconvenient times, but he stays focussed and does help us win.

He has no consideration towards women, except the 'good looking ones' as he always says. No doubt he's looking at everything below their heads and thinking with the brain between his legs. He disrespects Ace, and says how he would make a better leader, well frankly, I don't think so.

But he's a good guy though, and he still does what he can to help in bad situations. And sometimes his comments do help to lighten the mood, and not let us think about tension and the possibility of a villain coming at any time. He may act like a spoilt brat at times, but he does help us and makes sure that we're okay if one of us has been injured on a mission.

When we were on the island, Apocalypso, Ace and I, as well as the crew from Utopia Acres were waiting for Duck and Lexi to remake the nectar, and once they had done the job, Duck 'quacked' onto the ship with Lexi in his arms. She had passed out temporarily from exhaustion. And he had helped her and made sure she was okay when she came to.

When we had to save Ace from Adolpho, he took Lexi with him, and personally made sure he could get to Ace before something bad could happen to him.

He has saved us from certain death, or just made sure we were alright, on many occasions, which does show that he does care. Even if his ill-hearted comments has gotten him into trouble and his 'So what?' attitude does get on our nerves. But still, the team wouldn't be the same without him. Maybe that's why I have a longing to help my team. Because they all contribute to something great, if something happened to any of them, we wouldn't be anything.

Would they still thrive without me?

Do I help in any way?


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, here's the last chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I will resume with 'The Big Mistake' ASAP!!**

* * *

Why Do I like Lexi?

She's kind.

Like Ace, she's determined and she has a mind and soul of a true hero. She's empathetic towards us, and understands our problems, and she helps us. As well as dealing with her own.

She respects us, because she understands us. She always knocks on doors, and waits patiently for an answer, listens intently when someone's talking to her, and she never uses her power to eavesdrop on us.

I guess that's because we respect her, well except Duck.

She looks after herself and isn't constantly asking for our help when she's out on the field. She doesn't expect us to do the heavy lifting because we're, I admit it, allot stronger than she is. But I don't care. I don't mind helping her, or getting her out of a bad situation.

She's probably my favourite of the team.

She's like a mother to me, and to all of us.

She's extraordinary.

She can look after herself and us at the same time; I guess that's what you call multi-tasking.

When we were sick, even though she was as well, she was still the one who made sure we were okay, made sure we were comfortable, and made lunch and dinner.

She would be a good mother.

If she and Ace can keep up their relationship until they decide to have kids, or even if they did now, I wouldn't worry. Even if something happened to Ace, she'd be able to handle herself. I know she would.

I guess that's why I like her. And I guess that's why, even after Duck insulted me and left me sitting on my bed thinking about him and the team. She is the only one who's come to see if I'm okay.

As the door opens, I hear the others shouting at Duck. I can picture it all as if it were happening in front of my eyes.

The light in the hallway creates a silhouette over Lexi's thin figure as she comes and sits down next to me and puts her warm hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Slam?"

There it is. The kind and concerned voice. I could say anything to her. Heck, I could do anything to her right now, but she trusts me. They all do. They don't

think I'm a monster. In fact she was the only one who didn't jump at the sight of me when we first met.

"skfj shfosjfsj"

I'm ashamed of my voice really. If I wasn't so hungry all the time, maybe I could learn how to talk properly. But the smile that Lines Lexi's face, even as I mumble to myself is enough to let me know that she doesn't mind. And she doesn't care.

I smile down at her. I know Duck didn't mean what he said. He never does. And even before Lexi tells me that I'm already smiling like an idiot. Because I know that's exactly what she's about to say.

"Slam. What?" She stops. She saw my grin. Part of me wants to wipe it away and let her console me like she was going to. But my other part. The part that's acting right now wants to stand up, taking her small and light-weight body with me. So I can wrap my arms around her and tell her I'm okay.

She smiles up at me. And I let go of her. Together we walk out of her room and back to where Ace, Tech and Rev have just about finished shouting at Duck.

Lexi puts on her warm, loving smile and suggests that we watch a movie.

"Yeah. Good idea Lex." Ace says, smiling as he takes her by the waist and goes to sit down, with her at his side.

Duck goes to make pop-corn while the rest of us set up the film and get comfy. Duck sits to my right and shyly apologises for being a jerk earlier. And naturally I take the popcorn as a sign of my forgiveness.

--

Later, once the film has ended. I look to the guys who are stretching out after sitting down for a while. I then look at Lexi, asleep in Ace's lap, while he's looking down at her, smiling. I then help him to lift her off of him without waking her and he carries her to bed.

I'm not jealous of Ace and Lexi's relationship, just glad and...why am I still talking?

Oh come on, it's the end of the story. Duck and I have made up, everyone else is going to bed. Oh well, if you wont go then I'm gonna make some-more popcorn.

"Geez. I've gotta stop talking to my self, You'll think that I'm crazy or something and..."

"Slam?" I turn to see the rest of the team, minus Lexi who's still asleep in Ace's arms, staring at me. "Who are you talking to?"

"dfndnd kkjdkgk, jkgjdl." I answer, blushing.

"Right" Duck and the others stare at me wide-eyed. "I'm hitting the sack!" Duck announces as he leaves, the others following his example.

I smile to myself.

_Why?_

_Team-mates!_

* * *

**Yey, I finished it!**

**I hope you like the little twist at the end there. I guess I kind-of got that from 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'**

**I've worked out there was a tiny hint of Slam/Lexi fluff, but not too much to start a fan-club over (If anyone's done that?)**


End file.
